sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Taryn Gregory
]] )]] Name: Taryn Gregory Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Albany, New York Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Acting, singing, sewing, reading, learning languages, and make-up. Appearance: Taryn is of average height at 5’5” and weighs 150 pounds. She has a very curvy build and likes accentuating it with her clothes. Taryn has short brown hair that she dyes to be a reddish brown. She has large hazel eyes, a shapleyl mouth, small nose and a round face. Taryn likes to experiment with make-up when she gets bored and often shows up to school in strange eye make-up and bright lipsticks. Taryn dresses likes dramatic clothes and knows how to dress for her shape. More than anything, she likes shoes and has quite a collection of expensive shoes. She views every day as an opportunity to wear a costume. On the day of abduction she was wearing a white, short sleeved blouse with blue high waisted shorts with brass buttons going down the front, and white flats. Biography: Taryn was born to Gordon, an investment banker, and Gale, a nutritionist, in Albany, New York. She has two sisters; a younger sister named Kendra and an older sister named Jayna. Kendra is six years younger than Taryn and Jayna is two years older. Growing up, the family was very close. The sisters would fight occasionally but they cared for each other a lot. The family was very well off, but the girls didn’t see their father as much as they would have liked because he was usually busy with work. Taryn had a normal childhood up until high school. She kept good grades and made friends easily. The wealthy family was able to afford frequent vacations to different counties. From this, Taryn gained her love of languages. She speaks English, French and Spanish and is trying to learn German, Greek and Japanese. During their childhood both Taryn and her younger sister Kendra became interested in acting, singing and dancing. The two of them would participate in neighborhood plays at the community center and when she entered high school, Taryn tried out for school plays. She wasn’t the type to get the lead role but she would always perform well in supporting roles. Because of her and her sister’s involvement in plays and recitals, Taryn became skilled at sewing their costumes and doing stage make-up. Originally Taryn thought she wanted to be an actress when she grew up, but over time she has decided she would rather be a translator at the U.N. or a language expert. When Taryn was in her sophomore year of high school her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Her mother became weak and many of the responsibilities of the house fell to Taryn. Taryn took care of both of her sisters and became the mother of the family. Since that time she has become more stressed and somewhat depressed. Taryn gets along easily with people. She has a bright, bubbly personality and is prone to frequent bouts of giggling, though recently her problems at home have made her less cheery. She has a group of a few close friends and many acquaintances. She is warm and nurturing. Sometimes her friends complain that she is a little too motherly towards them. She is a pretty girl and has found that she can gain things from men using her looks. Taryn has had a few relationships, most of which she has taken very seriously. Her relationships have all ended amicably. Advantages: Taryn gets along well with people and would find it easy to make allies. She may use her looks to her advantage and her skills as an actress may prove useful. She is intelligent and determined. Disadvantages: Taryn isn’t very athletic. She can’t run much and she isn’t very strong. She has been under a lot of stress lately and more hardship could push her to her breaking point. --- Power: Crystallising Blood ''' '''Conclusion: Another girly girl, only this one could easily out-goth Subject C03. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Joel Deitrick, Keira MacDonald, Ashlie Jackson Killed By: Succumbed to various wounds Allies: Katherine Black Enemies: Joel Deitrick, Ashlie Jackson, Keira MacDonald, Raymond Pietrowski. Mid-game Evaluation: '''Taryn awoke at the cove, quickly assessing her situation and taking stock of her provided equipment. She was confused upon reading her power. Soon, she noticed another girl, Katherine Black, nearby. Taryn approached Kate, and the two spoke for a time, getting along fairly easily given the circumstances. Soon, though, they were faced with another student, Joel Deitrick, stumbling around on the beach. Noting that he seemed to be in considerable distress, Taryn suggested killing him, ostensibly out of mercy. Kate rejected this idea, instead proposing talking to Joel and maybe taking him into their group. When Kate approached him, though, Joel attacked, then went for his gun when Taryn yelled out to him. Kate got clear, and Taryn shot Joel in the shoulder, incapacitating him. As Joel lay on the ground, Taryn berated him, stopping only at Kate's request. Kate took Joel's belongings, and the two girls departed, leaving him bleeding on the beach. From the cove, the girls went to the holding cells. There, they rested for a time. Soon, they decided to examine the building. As they entered, they heard someone inside. The person, Ashlie Jackson, shouted at them, causing them considerable distress. Fashioning impromptu earplugs, Taryn pressed onwards, Kate behind her. They finally cornered Ashlie in an office, where they attempted to communicate with her. Taryn finally convinced Ashlie to write her answers down instead of speaking. Kate, however, got too close to Ashlie, and was taken hostage. Ashlie used Kate as a bargaining chip and made her escape, releasing Kate to Taryn on her way out. The area soon became a danger zone, forcing the girls out. They moved to the church, where they talked for a while, planning for their futures and discussing hopes of returning hom. The conversation was hard for Taryn, who was painfully aware of the fact that, by the rules set out by The Organization, only one of them would survive, at best. Still, she tried to be encouraging, promising to take Kate to see the city and giving her a small crystal of her own blood as a memento. Soon, the girls were disturbed by the arrival of Keira MacDonald and Raymond Pietrowski. Hearing them, the girls prepared themselves. Kate went around the outside of the church, while Taryn threw open the doors and confronted Ray directly, holding him at gunpoint. Keira and Kate both got involved as well, turning the entire incident into a massive standoff. Finally, in an effort to break the stalemate, Taryn attempted to take Keira hostage. Keira resisted, though, leading the two to struggle over a gun. Taryn gained the upper hand, but Ray took a shot at her, skimming her hand. In a few seconds, Taryn's blood formed a spike, which she used to stab Keira, fatally wounding her. As Keira died, her body released clouds of smoke. Ray ran to her, comforting her, and yelled at Taryn as she left. Taryn apologized to Ray, and then she and Kate moved on. From the church, Taryn and Kate went to the great divide. There, they stumbled across the now-visible decomposing corpse of Jay Harland. Horrified by the sight, Kate requested that they move on. before they could do so, though, they were spotted by Samantha Reynolds, who called them over to talk. Samantha proposed a temporary truce, sharing some of her excess provisions with the girls. The three talked for a time, discussing Ashlie and plans for the future. As the talk wore on Samantha became anxious to leave, while Taryn grew even more attached to Kate and more hopeful about going home. After a time, Samantha left, wishing Kate and Taryn luck, and telling them to do their best to win. Taryn called after her, but she ignored it. Taryn and Kate sat for a time, before Taryn, overcome by guilt, admitted that she had been using Kate since the start of the game. Kate refused to accept this, prompting Taryn to explain how allying herself with Kate had first been a simple measure of safety, dur to Kate's poor power, and then allowed her to fight without guilt in the name of protecting Kate. Kate still remained steadfast in her faith in Taryn, and announced that she would stay with her. The girls agreed to stick together until the end. A short time later, the final announcement came on. The finalists were ordered to report to the Black Forest. Kate and Taryn set out, Taryn noting that they had a score to settle with Ashlie. When they arrived in the forest, they were not immediately close to the other two contenders already present, Ashlie and Simon Matthews. Kate briefly wondered if they were the only ones present, but Taryn rejected this theory, noting that the announcement had named more. The girls were soon approached by Khalid Shamoun, who allied himself with them, at the same time cautioning them that The Organization would not actually honor its promise to release the winner. He encouraged Kate and Taryn to stay strong regardless, but was killed in a surprise ambush by Ashlie. Ashlie, Kate, and Taryn engaged in a lengthy struggle, with Taryn eventually managing to slash Ashlie's throat using the blood crystals sprouting from a wound in her hand. Afterwards, the two girls attempted to comfort each other, but were overcome by their wounds, with both passing out and presumably dying from their injuries as The Organization failed to return to retrieve them. '''Post-Game Evaluation: A shame. These two made it so far, but in the end weren't able to hold out quite long enough. We'll need to take this into account when planning future research. Memorable Quotes: “What the fuck is crystallizing blood?” - Taryn on her power “What do you think? Should I put him down? I would consider it a mercy kill. I mean, even if by some miracle this guy makes it all the way through, he’s gonna have to go through the rest of his life blind, it looks like." - Taryn on Joel “Go on, honey. If this is a trap, or if he tries to take you out, I’ll be right here. Ready.” - Taryn to Kate “Why couldn’t you just talk it out? Why couldn’t you just drop that God damn knife?” '' - Taryn to Joel ''"It’ll be okay. …I promise.” - Taryn to Kate “You killed a boy.” - Taryn to Ashlie “I can, uh, see sounds as colors. So yeah, when you talk, it not only hurts my ears, but it almost blinds me, too.” - Taryn bluffs about her power "I’m going to let you know a little secret; you killed a boy? Well I shot one. I’m not afraid to do it again if you give me a reason. Don't give me one, let’s talk, or….rather write. What’s going on?” - Taryn to Ashlie “Swear to God I’ll shoot her the next time I see her, I don’t fucking care, right in the head.” - Taryn on Ashlie “Last time I took it easy someone almost got their neck opened up. So I’m done being nice and I’m not putting down my gun because I’m sortta screwed with out it because my power isn’t great and you can go to hell if you don’t like it.” - Taryn to Ray “I’m sorry. I really am.” - Taryn to Ray, regarding Keira's death “I killed a girl. And I shot a boy. Self defense, though.” - Taryn explains her actions to Samantha “The next time I see that girl, I’ll kill her. I’ll kill her and I won’t feel bad about it. No one’s gonna miss her, I guarantee,” - Taryn on Ashlie "I need to tell you something. This whole time, since the moment we met....I've been using you." - Taryn to Kate "If I was protecting you I could kill without guilt because I could tell myself 'It wasn't for me. It was to protect Kate.' I wouldn't have to own up to what I did if I said I did it for you. I could twist my thoughts so that I was a good guy. But I'm not a good guy. And I killed those people just as much for myself as for anything else because.....because I AM selfish and because I wanted to be the last one. I'm sorry Kate. I.....I'll understand if you leave." - Taryn explans fher motivations to Kate "To the end." - Taryn to Kate "Well, I didn't hear Ashlie's name. We owe her a gift from Samantha. Lead the way, Kate." - Taryn prepares to head to the finals Other/Trivia *Taryn is an insert of a real person, a friend of her handler. An insert of Taryn's sister, Kendra Gregory, was in The Program. It should be noted that Evo and The Program do not share a universe, as the Gregorys live in different places, have different events mentioned, and exist in different timeframes. *Originally, Taryn was not credited for the death of Joel Deitrick. However, given the continuity differences between the description of Joel's death and the established mechanism in the tracking device/danger zone relationship, his death was retconned to blood loss, making Taryn his killer. *Taryn was one of the four characters present since the start to make endgame. Together with Khalid Shamoun, they formed the final five. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Taryn, in chronological order. *All Apologies *The Sound of Silence *Somewhere in the Between *Miseria Cantare *Paper Dolls (Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Taryn Gregory. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Taryn is a tough character for me to talk about logically, because I can't quite put my finger on why she worked as amazingly well as she did. The fact remains, though, that Rugga has written one of my favorite characters in any version of SOTF or any Mini or AU or whatever. Taryn's the perfect combination: realistic, kinda cool, morally ambiguous, but a decent enough person at the heart of it. She feels real, and she had be rooting for her all the way, and that's a huge accomplishment. Even after all this time that's past, after an Endgame that took a year, I was still hooked by Taryn's story until the very end. That's the mark of a truly great character. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution